


AYAMARU

by tangcu



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Summary: 乖乖认错的末子kame+始作俑者中丸X生闷气的妖精吴爱达





	AYAMARU

**Author's Note:**

> 乖乖认错的末子kame+始作俑者中丸X生闷气的妖精吴爱达

他忽然肩膀一垮，头低低地压了下去，胡乱地抹着脸，手腕上凹凸不平的装饰在白皙皮肤上留下了轻轻的红痕。

 

剑拔弩张的气氛瞬间崩塌。

 

“算了！是我的错，是我的错还不行吗？”

 

声音染上了浓浓的哭腔。哭泣的事实被这群不良少年发现，他顿时觉得更加羞赧了，乱糟糟的头发几乎遮住了整张小脸，发间露出小半湿润的眼眸。

 

“等下……”龟梨伸手抓住他的胳膊，原本咄咄逼人的气势消失得无影无踪，只能张着嘴磕磕绊绊地吐出几个字来，“我不是那个意思！”

 

妖精反过来掐住龟梨的手腕，一个使力手倒是抽了出来，只是袖子还留在龟梨手心，宽松的演出服瞬间歪向一边，小巧而圆润的肩头整个地露了出来。上田有些气急了，顾不上整理衣服，凶巴巴地掰开龟梨的手指，转身就要走。

 

中丸站在他背后，有些欲哭无泪地被上田撞了个满怀。不看见他这个始作俑者的脸还好，刚看一眼上田就觉得自己苦苦压抑的情绪几乎一瞬间就要爆炸。他狼狈地推开中丸，周围的staff没人敢拦这个曾经打遍全团的、脸蛋的甜美程度和脾气的暴烈水平完全成正比的家伙。

 

龟梨抓了抓头发，有些茫然地看向早就放弃了劝架的田中。

 

“我说kame啊……”田中重重地叹了口气，“这么多年你真是没长进啊。”

 

“我……我知道不是上田的错。”说着说着有些心虚，脑海中不由得重播了几年前那次激烈的争吵，龟梨垂下眼眸，喃喃道，“该死，我不是那个意思！”

 

揉着被搡痛的胸口，中丸苦笑道：“你根本没有为KAT-TUN着想……这种话，上田那家伙，听一次就要炸一次。更何况本来就在气头上……”

 

“……和那次不是一模一样吗，笨蛋。”

 

田中摊开手，无奈地耸了耸肩膀。

 

“我先去看看上田。”中丸捡起上田扔在地上的外套，拍了拍龟梨的后背，“不过那家伙也长大了不少，好歹知道怎么忍耐了。你过一会儿就过来吧，好好地道个歉就没有事了。”

 

#

 

上田的房间里没人。

 

虽然气氛并不轻松，但中丸还是忍不住笑出了声。

 

恐怕已经没有在生气了……根本就没有在生龟梨的气。原来的他若是受了委屈，会直接转化为愤怒的拳头，几个来回气就消了。这几年人设变得厉害，也从那次严重的打架事件里尝到了教训，于是决心收敛一些不再轻易动怒了吧。

 

但是忘记给自己设计PlanB了吧？不打架的话，心里的委屈通过什么方式才能发泄出来呢？

 

迷茫着迷茫着眼泪就掉下来了……连自己都没想过被逼急了会哭出来，才一下子吓懵了吧。

 

“糟糕……”

 

也太可爱了。

 

一边想着，一边推开了自己的房门。被子鼓出了异常的小山丘，听见门响了，那一团被子还受惊似的抖了抖。

 

中丸一声不吭地站在门口。要么是不知所措眼泪还停不下来，要么是被他发现了踪影羞赧不已再度被逼出了泪水，被子里的家伙忍不住地吸了吸鼻子，抽着气掀开了一条细缝，在栗色乱发的遮掩之下，一双水光潋滟的眼眸和眼尾精致的蝴蝶悄悄地露了出来。

 

上田蒙在被窝里，蜷坐在床上，已经不好意思再哭了，把脸上未干的泪水全部蹭到被子上，慢慢地露出脸来。

 

“你打电话干什么？”

 

“告诉kame你在我房间里。”中丸瞄了一眼还像鸵鸟一样的上田，仿佛故意羞他一样换了个说法，“让我们家的小儿子来给他哭鼻子的二哥道歉。”

 

上田瞬间炸了，抖掉被子，赤脚下了床，想要像刚才一样，再次推开堵在自己面前的中丸。

 

中丸反手捞住他，脚后跟在门角一磕关上了门。似乎没想到自己会被拦住，他几乎没有做出任何挣扎，转眼就被中丸反手扔了回去。上田先是躺在床上目瞪口呆懵了半晌，直到被中丸跨坐在身上动弹不得了，这才回了神。

 

“别闹了……干什么、马上还要回摄影棚，没、别……”

 

中丸伸手垫高上田的头，毛茸茸的卷发蹭在掌心，柔柔软软的触感仿佛手里抓着一小只吸饱了阳光的泰迪熊。

 

“好了。别担心了，大家已经休息了。今天下午不拍了。”

 

“日程不是很紧吗，别胡来……”

 

上田勾住他的脖子，似乎想要借力调换两人的位置。奈何中丸下盘压得很重，受了上田的力也纹丝不动，看上去好像上田主动地抬起上身，亲昵地凑近了他的脸。

 

中丸顺势低了头，轻轻地亲了他的眼角：“全都延一天。”

 

视线越过中丸的肩膀，落在突兀地出现在门口的龟梨身上。

 

中丸放开他，大拇指竖起来指了指背后：“小儿子负责付钱和赔礼道歉。”

 

#

 

“好了你傲娇什么呀……”

 

中丸头疼地捻揉着太阳穴。

 

耳朵都红了，分明没在生气，分明只是害羞而已。但是脸却怎么都不肯回过来，硬是拗着，死死地盯着墙角，留一个后脑勺给他和龟梨看。

 

龟梨成熟从容又懂圈子的灵活变通，是最不像末子的末子，而这家伙傲娇别扭多少年不变的少年心性，也是最不像哥哥的哥哥。

 

龟梨眼角一挑，向中丸投去了一个意味深长的表情，随后屏住呼吸凑近了上田白皙细腻的后颈。

 

他这几年演出服的风格都大同小异，服装师好像看中了他那天真笑容和不经意露出来的半边肩膀的叠加效果，常常是随便动几下，衣服就会往一边滑落下去，露出美好的半边春光。

 

龟梨挑逗似的在他耸起的肩头上落下一吻。

 

果不其然，上田受惊一般整个人倏地一悚，捂住肩膀转过身来，后背紧紧地贴住了墙角。

 

中丸握住他的脚踝，往自己的方向一带，他便轻呼一声，顿时失去了重心。龟梨膝行进了一步，好似不经意地伸出手，托住了上田差点撞上墙的后脑勺。

 

一和龟梨对上眼，上田立马就缴械了。他不自在地眨了几下眼，向旁边瞥去，避开了龟梨的注视，轻咳了两声：“下次我就和你动手了……再不管什么别的了。”

 

上田轻轻推开龟梨，缓解尴尬似的不停碎碎念：“什么啊，真糟糕，搞得好像真的变软弱了一样……刚才那段没有录进making吧？以后要是再让我改人设，都不准用刚才那段拿我开涮……”

 

“你去哪儿啊？”龟梨从后面环住上田的腰，再次缠了上来，气音道，“我有点过意不去，我还没有补偿你啊。”

 

“啧……”上田作势轻掐他的胳膊，羞恼道，“不需要！”

 

“不需要的话就是没有原谅我。”

 

这强词夺理的家伙！

 

“那好，你先放开我，”上田转过身来，同他面对面坐着，认认真真地解释道，“我真的没有生气，真的。也不需要延迟拍摄，我这就去跟staff道歉。”

 

“你亲我一下。”

 

“哈？”

 

“你亲我一下。”

 

天真和性感无缝切换的super star展露出童稚无比的笑颜。

 

上田挠了挠头，眼一闭心一横，搭着龟梨的肩膀伸过头去，像第一次亲吻恋人一样，蜻蜓点水似的，害羞地亲吻了他的额头。

 

“怎么跟小处男似的……”

 

龟梨嘟囔着吐槽了一句，细声笑了起来。他知道上田听到了，急切地离开了他的额头的嘴唇正是上田想要回嘴的征兆。他捏住上田的下巴，微微地仰起头，薄薄的嘴唇微启，张开湿热的贝肉含纳住他丰厚的下唇。

 

上田晃了神，不太习惯这样赤裸裸的热情对待，却又逃不开龟梨的缠吮，只好晕头晕脑地被他拖了下去，莫名其妙地坠进了淫欲的开端。

 

沉默已久的中丸也从背后附了上来。隔着轻薄的内衬，上田能感觉到中丸高热的胸膛和滚烫的心跳。

 

上田歪倒在龟梨耳侧，气喘吁吁地抱怨：“一开始就是这个打算吧。”

 

温热的呼吸不停地扑在敏感的耳廓，龟梨眯了眯眼睛，却又贪念着他难得坦诚的靠近，不愿意撇开头去，任由脖子上浮起了一片细密的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“知道了还不赶紧就范。”

 

上田赖在龟梨肩膀上不动弹了，吊起眼角盯着撑在两人上方的中丸，轻声笑道：“这不是就了吗。”

 

眼角的蝴蝶躺在两个人的发丝交缠而成的漆黑草丛里，他盛满天真与惑意的眼睛一眨，蝴蝶便振翅欲飞。

 

#

 

“别、别舔啊，别舔啊……”

 

虽然是妖精的姿态，毕竟还是傲娇又容易害羞的妖精，在肚脐打转的舌头一旦有往下滑的趋势，就会立马惹得他全身泛红，两腿急欲合拢，遭到制止后只能又气又急地胡乱蹬着脚，小巧的脚踝时而轻时而重地擦过中丸的腰腹。

 

“你再不老实一点的话，中丸君可就要暴走了。”

 

“啊、呜、呜被……被舔、了……哈……”

 

灵活的、平时会发出各种各样奇妙声音的嘴巴，正渐渐地吞掉自己不洁又下流的性器，这样的认知让上田瞬间大脑放空了，他茫茫然地扭过头去望着龟梨，后者看他这纯洁无知的模样，忍不住喉结上下翻滚，舔湿了自己热到发干的嘴唇，给了他一个浓厚的亲吻。

 

上田晕晕乎乎地眯着眼睛，由着龟梨勾住自己的舌尖，更没有精力去在意中丸开拓自己肠道的手指。 

 

离开温热口腔的一瞬间，肉棒已经濒临顶峰，虽然主人对如此淫猥的侍候感到害羞，腰却不由自主地追随着热源挺高了。

 

中丸顺势握住他的腰肢，试探着往已经合不拢的后穴顶弄。上田发出苦闷的低哼，腰身簌簌发抖，虽然中丸没能顺利地插入，但一来二去，肉棒上已经沾满了从那淫洞中吐露而出的润滑剂和肠液。

 

平时是个喜欢炒热气氛的温厚之人，一上了床却变得沉默寡言，浑身上下都散发着要求他乖乖听话的戾气。

 

龟梨笑眯眯地逗他：“要不要趴我身上？”

 

谁知上田一副欲哭无泪的表情，扁了扁嘴，在两人手中挣扎地翻过身来趴跪在床，颤抖着解开了龟梨的腰带：“我……我给你口交……”

 

龟梨双眼猛地瞠大，一直被束缚压抑着的肉棒忍不住又硬了三分。因为上田凑得太近，被释放出来的时候，性器还极度猥亵地拍在他肉乎乎的脸颊上。

 

中丸一手分开身下人结实的臀瓣，一手扶住性器，腰一沉，缓慢地将整根推了进去。上田两条腿跪在床上直打颤，受不了中丸这么个缓刑折磨，牙关紧咬呼吸破碎，托着龟梨的性器根本不敢往嘴里送，生怕自己一个受不住就合上了牙关。

 

“到底了噢。”中丸拍拍他的屁股，催促道，“不快点含进去么？”

 

上田从胀痛中回过神来，掌心压在龟梨大腿内侧，不服气地睨了一眼中丸：“不、不用你催，你这家伙、分不分裂啊……哈啊……”

 

被中丸沉默地插了几个来回，上田急喘几声，硬是腰一抖射了出来，睫毛上又挂上了沉甸甸的泪珠。龟梨总是被他的手心来回磨蹭，终于也是到极限了，捏住他发酸的牙根撬开了他的嘴巴，肉楔狡猾地钻了进去。

 

说是害怕咬伤龟梨不敢放进嘴里，实际上不过是他偷懒的想法罢了。

 

上田怎么可能放任自己无意之间将龟梨咬伤。一旦含住了他，上田只能拼命维持着自己无比涣散的理智，小心翼翼地收起牙齿，如此一来，无论是肉穴被摩擦时又痛又爽的快感，还是喉咙被顶弄的窒息感，都被绷紧的神经加倍激烈地传达到敏感的大脑。

 

下腹一片湿黏。

 

被中丸激射而入的精液烫得止不住颤抖，渐渐地眼睛都开始翻白。龟梨与中丸一同撤身出来，他抱住上田腋下，把人拖到自己怀里，从中丸手里接来已经被全面攻占了的领地，没费力气便尽数插入。

 

上田跨坐在他身上，像是自己主动地坐下去了一样。他倒抽一口冷气，喉咙里溢出甜湿的呻吟，紧紧地抱住了龟梨的脖颈，把颤栗着挺高了的乳头送到龟梨嘴边。

 

中丸又捧着他的脸与他接吻，他喘不过气来，迭起的呻吟中多半是甜软的哭音。

 

他听见龟梨好像小声说了什么，但却没有听清。他垂着眼眸看向龟梨，后者用柔软的手臂缠住了他的后背，每一下顶弄都充满了小奶狗讨好的意味。

 

他可从来没真的生过他的气啊。

 

“バーカ——”上田拖长了音调，伸出手对着龟梨的头发就是一阵乱揉，“以后一直一直在一起的话，一直在一起的话——就原谅你啊——”


End file.
